


Please, Just Find Me

by Geordie_Sidney



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geordie_Sidney/pseuds/Geordie_Sidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmerdale - Aaron and Robert</p>
<p>-Robert reminds Aaron that he will always be there.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Just Find Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtylittlegreasemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlegreasemonkey/gifts).



> After Aaron's latest self harm attempt causes him to collapse, Robert visits him in hospital.
> 
> There Robert makes sure that the younger man knows that he will always be there.
> 
> (All work is my own. No copyright intended. Emmerdale isn't mine. Therefore neither is Robert and Aaron :/ Gutted.)
> 
> \---------------------------  
> Referenced self harm. 
> 
> Please, be careful if this might trigger you in any way. And as Robert tells Aaron, please speak with someone. 
> 
> You are loved.  
>  \-------------------------------
> 
> Please, enjoy the story.

Robert and Aaron – Please, Just Find Me.

 

Robert deeply inhaled a breath, his eyes closed, as he hesitantly pushed the room door open. He couldn’t believe he was back in the hospital yet again, just weeks since he himself was a patient. 

However, as his eyes captured Aaron, Robert prayed to anyone who would listen, that it was him, and not the beautiful young man, who was laid in that dammed bed.

Exhaling, Robert crossed the relatively small space to Aaron’s bed, taking in the brunettes appearance. Even in hospital, Aaron’s hair seemed impeccable. His beard though looked a little less kept. Though the blonde thought he couldn’t really say anything, with the state he himself was in. 

Ever since Robert had noticed Aaron falling to the ground with a haul-all on his shoulder, he had not managed to get much sleep. And looking at Aaron, it seemed he was in company. His former lover was drained of his colour, his eyes blood shot, as Aaron turned to look at him. His gaze blank. Lost.

“Aaron.” Robert breathed.

Aaron’s eyes flickered to the chair at his side, then back to Robert, before closing them.

Robert accepted the gesture at face value and softly tread over to the proffered chair, taking his seat at Aaron’s side. The blonde waited a few seconds, wondering if Aaron was going to say anything, or if he had fallen asleep. His thoughts were answered though when the former mechanic once more opened his eyes and turned his head towards Robert.

“Do you want to take a selfie?” Aaron’s rough voice asked.

At Roberts blank response, he carried on.

“It’ll last longer.”

His voice lacked any humour.

Robert himself would have snorted if the situation was different. Instead he just rolled his eyes at the other man’s snide remark. Perhaps the former lovers became caught up in their own thoughts, because although they were both staring intently at the other, neither of gazes shifted, nor was focused.

“I told you once, if you ever needed me, needed to talk, to just come and find me.” Robert spoke at last, his own voice hoarse. He had thought back then that Aaron would remember what Robert had said. Hoped that one day he would. Obviously he had been wrong.

Aaron blinked, shaking his head.

“Don’t be thick Robert. Did you really expect me to turn to you after everything that has happened?”

Aaron almost felt bad at his own words as he watched Roberts face fall. Perhaps he had been a little too harsh in calling Robert out. After all, he had more than paid the price for his past actions. Being shot and nearly killed and all that. 

Robert though thought Aaron was right in his thinking. How could he expect the younger man to confide in Him after everything he put Aaron through. However, Robert had honestly hoped that no matter what happened between the pair of them, Aaron would know that he could always come to him.

“Aaron, listen.” The blonde began.

“I know you have absolutely no reason to believe a single word I say. But please, trust me on this one thing. No matter what has gone down between us, no matter how much you might hate me.”

Robert paused, tearing his gaze away from the brown haired man. He needed to get across to Aaron, make him understand. Standing up swiftly, Robert noticed Aaron startle. The older man moved even closer to Aaron, taking the younger man’s hand in his own. He leaned down to the brunette, not caring when Aaron tried to pull his hand away, and placed his free hand on Aaron’s left cheek. Before continuing to speak, the blonde made sure that eye contact was established.

“Please, Aaron. Please promise that you will come and find me. If you ever start to feel even so much as sad, come and find me. I will always listen. You may not believe me, but I really do love you, and I cannot bare to see you like this.” His voice cracked at the end, noticing the tear slipping out of Aaron’s eyes, as a few of his own escaped down his cheeks.

As Aaron continued to look at him, Robert stroked the side of his face, before closing the remaining gap, and placing his lips against the brunettes cheek.

“Hell be dammed if I’m going to lose you, Aaron Livsey.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And again, please, if anything in this has caused a trigger of any kind, don't feel you are alone.
> 
> Talk to someone, you are valued and you are loved.
> 
> God bless you all.


End file.
